Un jour, mon prince viendra
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de réécriture/détournements de contes de fées. Chapitre 1 : La chevelure magique  détournement de "Raiponce" avec Arthur dans le rôle-titre


**Titre : **La chevelure magique  
**Personnages :** Arthur/Gwaine  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC ! "Raiponce" appartient à la fois aux frères Grimm (qui ne risquent pas de demander de droits d'auteurs) et à Walt Disney.  
**Note :** Ceci est une réécriture de Raiponce (à la fois version Grimm - très peu - et Disney. Et un peu ma propre version). Au départ, ça devait être un Gwaine/Lancelot (avec Gwaine en Raiponce), puis les rôles se sont inversés (Flynn me fait tellement penser à Gwaine), mais l'image d'un Arthur!Raiponce ne me lâchait pas (blooooonde!powaa XD), d'où ce couple qui n'est pas mon favori… Et c'est mon plus long texte "Merlin" *\o/*  
**Note 2 :** Encore une nouvelle série. Cette fois-ci, elle est intitulée "Un jour, mon Prince viendra" (en référence, bien sûr, à la fameuse chanson de Blanche-Neige). Série dédicacée à **arwen00710** (parce que j'ai envie, que notre looongue discussion à propos de Marraine la Fée et autres persos de contes, m'a inspirée et que c'est ma femme-mari-sœur-MS-à-moi-que-j'aime). Ce texte est aussi dédicacé à **mlle_terribeule** parce qu'elle aussi a eu l'idée d'un Arthur enfermé dans une tour.  
**Note 3 :** Je sais que le prénom "Morgana" est d'origine celte et se rapporte à la mer, mais j'ai préféré utiliser une autre étymologie (très personnelle) : "Morgen" (matin, en allemand).  
"Arthur", vient soit de "Arz" (ours, en celte) , soit de "Art" (pierre, en gaélique d'Irlande), d'où l'idée de force.

* * *

Il était une fois, un Roi et une Reine qui désiraient avoir un enfant. Malheureusement, la Reine ne semblait pouvoir porter la vie. Fâchés de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient le plus au monde, ils firent venir à leur château toutes les fées et sorciers du Royaume mais aucun ne semblait avoir le pouvoir de rendre la Reine fertile. Alors qu'ils perdaient confiance, et que la Reine sombrait dans une profonde dépression, une sorcière vint d'une terre très éloignée.

-Je vous donnerai ce que vous voudrez. Vous aurez même deux enfants, un garçon et une fille mais vous devrez me donner le garçon dès sa naissance.

Tout à leur bonheur de savoir qu'ils auraient bientôt un enfant, le Roi et la Reine acceptèrent le marché de la sorcière. Neuf mois après naissaient deux magnifiques bébés. Comme annoncé par la sorcière, c'était un garçon et une fille. La fillette avait la beauté de sa mère et fut nommée Morgana car son sourire illuminait le cœur de ses parents comme la lumière du jour. Le garçonnet fut prénommé Arthur, car ses parents voulaient lui donner la force de se défendre loin d'eux. Mais il naquit malade et semblait ne pas pouvoir survivre plus de quelques heures.

-Laissez-nous notre fils, supplia la Reine lorsque la sorcière vint chercher le bébé. Regardez-le, il ne passera sans doute pas la nuit, laissez-nous nous occuper de lui pendant ses dernières heures de vie.  
-Il vivra car je sais comment le soigner.

La sorcière prit le bébé et s'en alla alors que le Roi et la Reine s'effondraient.  
Et l'enfant vécut car la sorcière connaissait une fleur d'or qui avait la propriété de guérir n'importe quelle maladie. Mais l'absorption par le Prince de la décoction de cette unique fleur, fit passer le pouvoir de la plante dans la chevelure blonde du garçon. Ne voulant pas que quiconque puisse utiliser le pouvoir de la chevelure magique du Prince (chevelure qu'il ne fallait pas couper, sous peine de lui faire perdre tout pouvoir), la sorcière enferma Arthur dans une immense tour sans porte, au milieu d'une dense forêt.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Dix-huit ans passèrent. Le Prince n'était pas malheureux et était bien traité. Il prenait la sorcière pour sa véritable mère et l'aimait en tant que telle. Mais il rêvait de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, sortir de sa tour. Mais ça lui était interdit. Et son anniversaire arrivait à grands pas.

-Arthur, descend ta chevelure que je puisse monter.

Depuis dix-huit ans, les cheveux d'Arthur n'avaient cessé de pousser et ils atteignaient désormais plusieurs mètres de longs. Le Prince faisait passer sa chevelure dans un crochet planté au-dessus de la fenêtre et par un système de poulie, permettait à la sorcière de grimper jusqu'en haut de la tour.

-Mère !  
-Mon fils.  
-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous m'avez manqué tout le jour.  
-Je vais parfaitement bien, merci de t'en soucier.  
-Mère, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?  
-Vas-y, pose ta question.  
-C'est mon anniversaire demain, je vais avoir dix-huit ans. Pourrais-je enfin sortir dans le monde extérieur ?  
-Tu sais que c'est impossible, Arthur. Le monde extérieur est dangereux, il est rempli d'hommes fourbes et violents. De voleurs et autres brigands qui s'en prendraient à toi, pour te voler tes cheveux si jamais tu sortais.  
-Mais, mère, je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux me défendre.  
-Crois-tu ? Non, mon fils, tu ne pourras jamais être en sécurité à l'extérieur.  
-Mais…  
-Il suffit !

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Quelque part aux alentours du palais royal.

-Attrapez-le ! Il a volé la couronne du Prince Disparu !

Un homme courait à perdre haleine dans les rue de la capitale, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si les gardes qui le poursuivaient se rapprochaient ou non. Puis il accéléra un peu et zigzagua entre les étalages du marché, renversant quelques passants.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Bientôt, le voleur eut atteint les portes de la ville et arriva rapidement à la forêt. Il commençait à fatiguer mais les gardes étaient toujours à ses trousses et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Alors il continua à courir entre les arbres, misant sur son seul atout face aux nombreuses troupes royales, lui ne portait ni lourde cotte de maille, ni pièces d'armures qui ralentissaient sa course. Il espérait aussi que les gardes abandonnent leur poursuite, bien qu'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour ça.  
Les chevaliers du roi, qui s'étaient eux aussi lancé à la poursuite du voleur, étaient en passe de le rattraper quand il atteignit une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se tenait une immense tour. Il voulu s'y cacher, mais nulle porte n'était visible, alors il entreprit de grimper le long de la paroi accidentée afin d'atteindre la haute fenêtre.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Arthur était occupé à… et bien à rien faire, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de distractions dans sa tour. Il était donc occupé à ne rien faire quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine. Attrapant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un lourd cierge à peine entamé, le prince se glissa dans la salle principale et aperçut un homme. Sans un bruit, il se faufila derrière lui et l'assomma.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Quand le voleur se réveilla, il était assis et attaché sur une chaise. Attaché par…

-C'est… des cheveux ?

Des cheveux très, très, très longs même. Suivant du regard les courbes qu'ils traçaient sur le sol, il découvrit une jeune femme camouflée derrière une étagère, un énorme cierge à la main.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

Bizarre, la voix de la jeune fille était beaucoup plus rauque que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant.

Cachée à moitié derrière ses cheveux, elle paraissait très jolie, alors il tenta d'user de sa plus belle arme, son sourire, mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet bénéfique. Au contraire, il manqua être assommé une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, ne vous énervez pas, ma damoiselle. Je suis Gwaine.  
-Je ne suis pas une fille !  
-Certes ma Dame, vous êtes une charmante princesse.

Cette fois-ci, il n'échappa pas au coup de cierge.

-Je suis un homme !, s'exclama "la princesse" quand Gwaine revint à lui.  
-Un homme ?  
-Un homme, oui !

Le voleur éclata de rire face au regard noir que lui lança le prince.

-Voulez-vous goûter à nouveau à mon cierge ?  
-C'est bon, c'est bon…  
-Que faîtes-vous ici ? C'est mes cheveux que vous voulez ?  
-Vos… Non ! Je… J'ai quelques ennuis avec certaines personnes, je ne fais que me cacher.

Arthur leva son cierge au-dessus de la tête de Gwaine avec l'intention de le frapper à nouveau.

-Juré, je n'en ai pas après vos cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'en ferai, d'ailleurs. Et puis, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, quand je suis monté.  
-D'accord…

Et le prince assomma une nouvelle fois le voleur. Une fois celui-ci inconscient, il l'enferma dans une armoire, afin que sa mère ne le voit pas, car elle allait bientôt arriver pour apporter à manger à son fils.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de m'assommer à longueur de temps ?  
-Non.

La sorcière était repartie après avoir apporté de la raiponce et un morceau de poulet à Arthur. Celui-ci avait alors ressorti son prisonnier de sa cachette.

-Et où est passé ma besace ?  
-Cachée.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Et que si je garde vos affaires, vous serez obligé de m'obéir pour les récupérer.  
-Et que voulez-vous ?  
-Que vous me fassiez découvrir le monde extérieur.  
-Moi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que vous êtes le seul homme de dehors que j'ai sous la main.  
-Mais… vous n'êtes jamais sorti d'ici ?  
-Non, Mère dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Je vous assomme jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez. Je veux voir le palais royal.  
-Non, je refuse d'aller là-bas.

BAM !

-Je n'irai pas au palais.

BAM !

-Même pas en rêve !

BAM !

-Je refuse de m'approcher de la capitale.

BAM !

-Vous pouvez continuer à m'assommer, je n'irai pas.

BAM !

-Non, jamais.

BAM !

-Pas la peine d'insister.

BAM !

-Ok, ok, j'accepte.  
-Fantastique !  
-Vous me rendez ma besace maintenant ?  
-Non, quand j'aurai vu le palais. Et que vous m'aurez ramené ici.  
-Vous n'avez pas peur que votre mère vous en veuille, si vous lui désobéissez ?  
-Elle ne reviendra pas avant trois jours, je lui ai demandé un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle ne peut trouver qu'à une journée et demi d'ici. Nous avons donc le champ libre.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Gwaine était sortit de la tour depuis une bonne heure et attendait qu'Arthur daigne le rejoindre sur le sol, mais le prince restait suspendu à vingt centimètres au-dessus de l'herbe, n'osant pas finir sa descente.

-Bon, princesse, vous vous décidez.  
-Je ne suis pas une princesse !  
-Vu vos manières, je me demande.

Sous le coup de la colère, Arthur tomba sur le sol et, se relevant prestement, il agita son cierge en direction du voleur. Puis prenant subitement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'exclama :

-Je suis à l'extérieur !  
-Oui, princesse, bravo. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes sorti, vous ne voulez pas rentrer ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! C'est dans quelle direction, le palais ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Cierge ?  
-D'accord, par là.

Sans attendre que le voleur se mette en marche, le prince se dirigea à grands pas dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Gwaine, ses longs, longs, longs cheveux battant au vent.  
D'ailleurs, c'était… étrange de voir un homme, aussi mignon fusse-t-il, porter de si longs cheveux, se dit Gwaine alors qu'il suivait Arthur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, il était bien obligé de l'aider s'il voulait récupéré son sac.

-Dépêchez-vous, Gwaine, il parait que des voleurs se cachent dans les bois, c'est dangereux.  
-Et vous ne voulez pas rencontrer de voleurs…  
-Non, ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires prêtes à tout.  
-Alors, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre tour. Car je suis un voleur.  
-Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi, je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas un voleur.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?  
-Vous êtes beau. Les voleurs, eux, sont des monstres difformes.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

À peu près au même moment au château.

-Père, Mère, j'ai vu mon frère en rêve. Il est vivant !  
-Comment est-ce possible ? En dix-huit ans, c'est la première fois que vous réussissez à voir notre enfant perdu.  
-Il a dû réussir à échapper à la garde de la sorcière qui l'a enlevé, ainsi le sort qui le cachait a probablement été rompu.  
-Savez-vous où il se trouve, ma fille ?  
-Pas précisément. J'ai vu des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres. Et un homme. Celui de l'avis de recherche.  
-Le voleur de la couronne ?  
-Celui-là même.  
-Aurait-il enlevé Arthur ?  
-Il semblerait, sinon pourquoi mon frère se trouverait-il en sa compagnie ?  
-Je vais faire prévenir mes meilleurs chevaliers pour qu'ils se mettent en chasse de ce brigand de Gwaine. Garde ! Allez quérir Sir Leon !

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

-J'ai faim !  
-Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre de la nourriture au lieu de vous encombrer de cet énorme cierge.  
-C'est pour me défendre contre les voleurs. Trouvez-moi à manger.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à aller chasser.  
-Mais… je ne saurai.  
-Bien, j'y vais, princesse. Mais vous allez me ramasser du bois et allumer un feu pendant ce temps.  
-Cessez de m'appeler "princesse" ! Vous allez tuer un pauvre animal sans défense ?  
-Non, je vais aller demander gentiment à un lapin s'il veut se suicider pour pouvoir le manger ensuite. Bien sûr que je vais tuer une bestiole.  
-Mais c'est cruel !  
-Je croyais que vous aviez faim ? Vous pouvez toujours vous contenter des quelques baies qui se présenteront à vous sur notre chemin.  
-Non, je veux de la viande.  
-Donc, je dois chasser. Allez chercher du bois maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gwaine revenait avec un lapin de bonne taille à la main et trouva le prince assis auprès d'un grand feu.

-Au moins, vous savez vous occuper du feu, vous n'êtes pas totalement inutile.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

-Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à voir le palais royal ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'en ai toujours rêvé, depuis que je suis un tout petit enfant. Presque chaque nuit, j'ai rêvé de cet endroit. Je suppose que je voudrais voir si, dans la réalité, il est tel que je l'ai si souvent imaginé.  
-C'est peu probable. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant d'être déçu.  
-Pas question. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivé ?  
-Encore deux heures de marche et nous devrions apercevoir les murs de la capitale.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

-Au nom du Roi, arrêtez-vous !  
-Que nous veulent ces hommes en métal ?

Arthur et Gwaine courraient au travers des arbres. Derrière eux, plusieurs chevaliers les poursuivaient.

-Ce sont des chevaliers du roi. Et ce n'est pas après vous qu'ils en ont, uniquement moi. Je vous ai dis que je suis un voleur ; je suis recherché.  
-Et que vont-ils vous faire s'ils vous attrapent ?  
-Me jeter au cachot. Et sans doute m'en sortir aussitôt pour me pendre en place public. Ça sera de votre faute, si je suis exécuté ! Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de vous amener jusqu'ici.  
-Je suis désolé !  
-C'est trop tard pour ça.  
-Arrêtez-vous et libérez votre otage !  
-Génial, ils vous prennent pour mon prisonnier alors que c'est vous qui m'avez pratiquement enlevé !  
-Et si je leur dit la vérité ?  
-Ils ne vous croiront pas.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Gwaine et Arthur avaient réussi à échapper aux chevaliers et s'étaient cachés dans une grotte à l'orée de la forêt.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, vous devez me croire.  
-C'est bon, princesse, j'ai compris.  
-Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis Arthur ! Ar-thur !  
-Je sais. Princesse Arthur…  
-Je suis désolé, mais je veux quand même aller au château. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Et si vous vous déguisiez ?  
-Et si vous abandonniez ?  
-Jamais !  
-Et moi, je ne me déguiserai pas. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller là-bas.  
-Mais c'est mon rêve !  
-Et le mien est de garder ma tête sur mes épaules, pas de finir sur le billot. Alors vous faîtes comme vous voulez, mais sans moi.  
-Alors vous ne retrouverez jamais votre sacoche.  
-D'accord, vous avez gagné. Encore.  
-Super. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
-Rien. Vous ne croyez pas que je vais aller chasser alors que les chevaliers royaux traînent dans les bois ?  
-Mais j'ai faim.  
-Vous n'allez pas mourir si vous sautez un repas.  
-Je veux manger.  
-Et bien allez chasser !  
-Non.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de grimper dans cette tour ? J'aurai dû vous y laisser.  
-Et vous auriez été attrapé par les gardes.  
-Je commence à me demander si rester avec vous n'est pas pire.  
-Bien, je vais me débrouiller pour trouver à manger.

Sans que Gwaine tente de l'en empêcher, le Prince sortit de leur grotte. Il avait l'intention de récolter des baies pour se nourrir puis revenir à leur refuge, mais rapidement il s'égara et ne retrouva plus son chemin. De plus, la nuit tombait rapidement dans cette forêt. Et même s'il était désormais un homme, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être effrayé quand un hibou hulula non loin de lui. Il sursauta et reculant brusquement, il glissa sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol et tomba dans un énorme trou.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Arthur était parti depuis plus d'une heure et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Gwaine commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter ; après tout, l'autre jeune homme ne connaissait pas le monde et le laisser aller seul dans la forêt avait été stupide. Alors, le voleur quitta sa grotte - de toute façon, les chevaliers devaient avoir abandonné les recherches pour ce jour-là - et se mit à sa recherche.  
Un flambeau à la main, Gwaine arpenta les bois pendant plus de trois heures avant de retrouver la trace d'Arthur. Celui-ci gisait inanimé au fond d'un précipice. Le brigand le rejoignit d'un bond et s'assura qu'il respirait toujours. Il avait dû chuter et s'assommer en tombant. Préférant ne pas déplacer le jeune homme pour éviter d'aggraver ses éventuelles blessures, Gwaine alluma un feu dans la cuvette et entreprit de veiller Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais le matin était presque là et il était toujours inconscient.

-Si jamais vous mourrez ici, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas, Princesse.  
-Je… ne... suis pas… une prin… cesse…  
-Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous appeler "princesse" pour vous réveiller, je l'aurai fait plus tôt. Mais bon retour quand même.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Il avait fallu une paire d'heures pour qu'Arthur se remette de sa chute et se sente capable de repartir.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, princesse. Ce n'est pas prudent de voyager dans votre état.  
-N'essayez pas de me faire abandonner, ça ne marchera pas.  
-J'aurai tenté au moins.  
-J'espère que vous avez de quoi grailler, j'ai faim ; je n'ai rien trouvé à manger avant de tomber dans ce fichu trou.  
-Parce que vous croyez que j'allai aller chasser alors que vous étiez inconscient ? Je suis peut-être un voleur, mais j'ai quand même une morale !  
-Je vais mieux maintenant, vous pouvez aller chercher de la nourriture, maintenant.  
-Même pas en rêve, je suis claqué. Je connais une petite taverne où les gardes royaux ne s'aventurent jamais, je vous y emmène.  
-Et pourquoi n'y vont-ils jamais ?  
-Parce que c'est un repère de voleurs.  
-Et vous voulez m'y emmener ? Vous êtes fous !  
-Je peux toujours vous ramener chez vous, si vous préférez.  
-Non ! Allons-y.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Ladite taverne tenait plus du bouge que de l'auberge. L'endroit était sale, bruyant et odorant ; tout comme les occupants de la salle. Néanmoins, le silence se fit quand Gwaine et Arthur. Enfin, surtout quand ils virent Arthur. Sa longue chevelure y étant pour beaucoup ; le faisant passer pour une jeune fille.

-Eh, ma mignonne, viens prendre un verre avec nous !  
-Ma belle, laisse tomber ce bellâtre et viens avec moi.

Le prince se cacha derrière son compagnon.

-Gwaine, faites quelque chose.  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de m faute si vous ressemblez à une fille, princesse.  
-Mais ces… hommes ne semblent pas avoir de bonnes intentions à mon sujet.  
-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. À mon avis, ils n'ont qu'une envie…  
-Me voler mes cheveux ?  
-Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Non, rien. Laissez tomber. Venez, on va s'asseoir dans ce coin, là-bas.

Les quelques mètres qui séparaient le duo de la petite table qu'ils avaient choisi furent difficiles. Plusieurs fois, Arthur fut agrippé par des ivrognes.

-Beauté, reste avec nous.  
-Lâ… Lâchez-moi !  
-Voyons, ma jolie, on ne va pas te manger.  
-Je ne suis pas une fille !  
-Pas une fille ? À qui tu veux faire croire ça, ma belle ?  
-Je suis un homme !  
-Il dit la vérité.  
-Toi, le bellâtre, on t'a pas sonné.  
-Alors, beauté, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous prouver ce que tu es ?  
-Vous êtes malade ! Je ne ferais rien de tel !  
-D'accord ou pas, tu vas y être obligée.

Gwaine se jeta sur l'homme le plus proche de lui pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre au prince. Mais deux autres brigands l'avaient déjà éloigné de lui et avaient entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements pour vérifier qu'il était effectivement un homme. Mais c'était sans compter sur le cierge d'Arthur qui leur asséna à chacun un coup qui les étourdit pendant quelques minutes. Mais deux autres criminels l'avaient attrapé et le retenait alors qu'un troisième fouillait son pantalon.

-Putain, c'est vraiment un gars !  
-Laissez-moi !  
-Juste une chose avant.

L'homme, avec un geste qui aurait presque put passer pour tendre dans d'autres circonstances, passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Arthur et les réunit dans une de ses mains. Puis avant que le prince n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le bandit sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et trancha la chevelure.

-Non !  
-Comme ça, tu ne tromperas plus personne.

Gwaine, lui, avait dégainé son épée et se battait contre d'autres gredins. Mais aussi doué fusse-t-il, ce ne fut pas suffisant et un des hommes réussit à le poignarder en pleine poitrine.  
Arthur, qui avait été relâché, se précipita sur son compagnon d'infortune.

-Gwaine !  
-Prin… cesse…  
-Chut, ne parlez pas.  
-Non, je… Je vais mourir… mais je…  
-Taisez-vous. Il faut que vous gardiez vos forces.  
-Aidez… moi à… sortir d'ici.  
-Vous ne devez pas bouger.  
-Si. Je ne veux pas… mourir ici. S'il vous… plait, Arthur.

Ce furent l'emploi de son prénom et le désespoir de Gwaine qui convainquirent Arthur d'aider le voleur à se relever et à sortir sous le regard indifférent des autres criminels.  
Mais ils ne firent que quelques pas en dehors de la taverne avant que le prince ne doive poser le blessé à même le sol, celui-ci ne respirant presque plus à respirer.

-Gwaine. Gwaine ! Ne mourrez pas, je vous en prie…  
-Princesse… je vous…, commença le voleur.

Mais ces dernières forces lui échappèrent et il prit une inspiration qu'il n'expira pas.

-Non ! Non, revenez. Pitié, ne mourrez pas. Ne mourrez pas…

Le prince se pencha sur le corps de l'autre homme afin que ses désormais cheveux courts entre en contact avec la blessure de Gwaine et invoqua la petite incantation qui permettait à sa chevelure de guérir n'importe quel mal, mais le sortilège fut sans effet.

-Non… Je vous en prie…

Continuant ses prières, Arthur sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Une de celles-ci tomba sur la profonde plaie qui avait cessé de saigner sur le torse du mort. La blessure brilla brièvement d'une douce lueur dorée avant de se refermer rapidement, chose que ne vit pas le prince.

-Gwaine… Je vous aime.  
-Moi aussi… princesse.  
-Gwaine !

Arthur se jeta presque sur Gwaine et l'embrassa avidement.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant le palais royal - Gwaine avait finalement accepté de s'y rendre. Mais tout à leur bonheur d'être ensemble, ils avaient momentanément oublié que Gwaine était toujours recherché.  
Ainsi, une dizaine de gardes les encerclèrent alors qu'ils flânaient entres les étals du marché qui se tenaient tous les jours aux pieds du château.

-Au nom du Roi, nous vous arrêtons pour vol et enlèvement.  
-Enlèvement ? Mais je n'ai enlevé personne !  
-Vous avez enlevé le Prince ici présent.  
-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un prince ! Et Gwaine ne m'a pas enlevé.  
-Votre Majesté, pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes le Prince Disparu, enlevé il a dix-huit ans par une sorcière.  
-Vous faîtes erreur, ce n'est pas moi.

À cet instant, une belle jeune femme se faufila entre les gardes et se jeta sur Arthur.

-Mon frère ! Enfin, vous voilà !  
-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Votre sœur jumelle. Princesse Morgana.  
-Majesté, vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.  
-Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. Et mes rêves sont toujours exacts.  
-Non, je…  
-Venez, mon frère, hâtons-nous, Père et Mère vous attendent.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Le Roi Uther et la Reine Ygraine se précipitèrent sur leur fils à peine eut-il passé les portes de la Salle des Trônes.

-Arthur !

Celui-ci resta sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était… Prince ? Toute sa vie avait été un énorme mensonge. La femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et considéré comme sa mère n'était autre qu'une sorcière qui l'avait enlevé alors qu'il venait de naître.

-…pas. Le criminel Gwaine sera exécuté demain matin à l'aube.  
-Non ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça.  
-Voyons, mon fils, cet homme vous a enlevé. Et il a volé votre couronne.  
-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à m'accompagner jusqu'au palais. Et je sais où se trouve cette couronne. Ne le faîtes pas exécuter, s'il vous plait.  
-C'est criminel. Il n'en est pas à son premier larcin.  
-Je vous en prie…  
-Bien. Alors il sera emprisonné à vie.  
-Non… Il m'a sauvé la vie. Et… Je l'aime.

AG_AG_AG_AG_AG

Quelques jours plus tard, une poignée de gardes revenaient de la tour où le Prince Arthur avait passé toute sa vie, ramenant la couronne de l'héritier du trône et la sorcière qui l'avait enlevé. D'abord condamnée à mort, sa peine fut réduite à un enfermement à vie après qu'Arthur ait plaidé en sa faveur, expliquant qu'il n'avait jamais été maltraité.  
Quant à Gwaine, il fut libéré rapidement et fait chevalier du royaume, car si le Roi et la Reine n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait que le Prince épouse un homme, il n'était pas question que celui-ci soit un roturier ; ainsi, le voleur devint Sir Gwaine.  
Le mariage du prince et de son chevalier fut proclamé le lendemain, en même temps que celui de la Princesse Morgana et du plus proche chevalier du Roi, Sir Leon.  
Ils vécurent tous très heureux et très longtemps.


End file.
